


Yellow Submarine

by LadyCallie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Episode Related, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has become routine now. Sleep cycle begins and she goes to him. (Spoilers though the Liars, Guns and Money Trilogy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Submarine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lyrical Violet for her beta work.

It has become routine now. Sleep cycle begins and she goes to him. She keys the lights low—but not off— and keeps still; he likes to curl close beside her, like a Pressmar kitten to its mother. He fidgets, hands always busy, petting her. The pull on her shirt fascinates him now. Gently, she coaxes him to lay his head in her lap, drawing the golden sheet over his sprawled legs. He talks to her, inane ramblings and bits of songs, his hands dancing above his tired face, knuckles caressing her breasts as he plays with the zipper pull. She lets him, gently stroking his cheeks with her fingertips. She waits; some nights she simply cannot quiet him and has to call for Zhaan to drug him to sleep.

Tonight however, he seems more in control. The madness still dances in his eyes, but she catches bits of John in the corners, in between songs and Scorpius. His fingers brush across her lips, and she takes that as a sign he want her to start.

She didn’t know any songs of her own, so she used the little she could remember of his. _“In the town where I was born/lived a man who sailed to sea. And he told us of his life/in the land of submarines.” _  She’d felt ridiculous the first time she’d tried singing to him; she knew she had no talent. But John had frozen mid rant, and listened. When she faltered, forgetting the lyrics, he’d been able to correct her, and helped her finish the song.

He was mouthing the words with her now, eyelids drooping. _“So we sailed up to the sun till we found the sea of green. And we lived beneath the waves in our yellow submarine.”_

Eventually he drifts off, although his fingertips occasionally twitch. She’ll sing until her voice is gone, repeating the chorus until first shift starts and D’Argo relieves her from her watch. She’ll try to catch a few arns of rest before the madness breaks through again. Pilot estimates another weeken before they reach the Diagnosian.

  
Aeyrn wishes she knew another song.

_We all live in a yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_


End file.
